Never Regret
by Vkyaoi
Summary: Join Kaname and Zero as one drunken night leads their lives to unexpected events that have them questioning whether or not they regret their actions. M-PREG Alert in future Chapters. Read&Review Please! XD


Hello my lovely readers! I know you all missed me. XD haha so to anyone that follows me on Facebook, know I created a page there called, "Vampire Knight (YAOI)". And currently, we have a very awesome Role-play going on now there. And so many fans there have requested to have the role-play to be posted here on . and after talking with my two lovely role-players, they agreed on it and hence we made this account to share and post it. I hope you all enjoy the story. It is quite a lengthy story and it's still ongoing. Without further ado, here it is my lovely readers! Please don't forget to Read and Review and subscribe!

-KanameZero4Eva, Jason Rayne, Jerome Kiryuu

Warnings: YAOI, M-Preg, Smut, Swearing

Rated: M

If none of the warnings are to your likings, please just click the back button now.

Chapter 1

Today had been a difficult day for the pureblood king. It was a day where nothing had gone to plan, not one miniscule detail had been remotely correct. So instead of risking more things falling off the rails, Kaname Kuran had called off all classes and shut himself off in his personal headquarters.

Here no one would aggravate him, he could go over his plans carefully and see where the problems had arisen from. Even as the door to his quarters had been knocked on continuously, the male refused to answer, to allow whatever aristocrat that had been waiting outside to bombard his thoughts. It was by the sixth person that Kaname allowed his eyes to look up from his marbled chessboard, to glare at the mahogany door that had been situated opposite him. Because the person on the other side of that door should not be here. That very person was the one Kaname detested most.. Zero Kiryuu.

Not only had he come here to rub in the fact that the pureblood had upset Yuuki today, but no doubt the 'D' would want blood as well. But today was not the day to trifle with the purebloods emotions, he could easily snap if he loosened up the reins of his control. Does Kiryuu really wish to die? Letting a devilish smirk cross his face for the smallest of moments, Kaname allowed the large doors to swing open, though never leaving his position behind his large desk. Dark ruby eyes quickly glanced up into equally dark amethysts, the boy was hiding something and Kaname planned to find out exactly what that was.. One way or another Kiryuu would tell him of his thoughts, even if the pureblood had to force it from him.

"What do you want, Kiryuu?"

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

What the hell was wrong with Kuran today... First he had mocked Yuuki for getting ran over by the other girls and now he was sulking in his damn office? The hunter wasn't all that happy either, though. After pushing his way past vampire after vampire, threatening a bullet through the head at Aidou, he now had to deal with the last vampire he ever wanted to see again...

Damn Kuran.

Stalking his way up the stairs, the sharpened amethyst eyes glared over I the mahogany doors that contained the pureblood he wished to destroy, though that wasn't unlike any other day, though. This time, he had an idea... And the bag slung over his shoulder would help him do that. Of course his hand was shoved into his jacket where he knew the handle of his gun was simply inches away from his fingers... Just in case he needed back up.

But once those doors had been opened, his amethyst eyes stared down at Kaname with poison. "I'm not here just to see your sorry ass, that's damn sure," he muttered as he stepped his way into the room without fear. But what the hell was he going to do... And what was in the bag? And why was he choosing now to make an attempt of Kaname's life, like he always did, that would end differently than the others?

If it were any other person, Kaname would have blown a hole in their body until they got the hint to leave him alone until he were ready to have company. But Kiryuu.. His actions had made the male slightly curious as to why he was here, though it was still quite rude of him to step freely into the room without warning. Emotionless eyes continued to follow the hunter until he halted in the middle of the room, only then did the pureblood allow his eyes to wonder to the bag propped up against the others shoulder. How curious, it wasn't often the hunter brought items with him when seeing the pureblood.

"Then enlighten me, why are you here? I will not ask you again, Kiryuu." This banter was growing on the purebloods nerves, his day had been bad enough without seeing the hunter. Not to mention he had to work on issues he had ruined earlier this morning.

"I'm waiting"

When did Kaname ever greet him with a good mood... Then again, when was Zero ever in a good mood with anyone? His sharpened eyes glared daggers into Kaname as he saw the ruby eyes trail from him to the bag on his shoulder, only to make his hand tighten into the strap that held it to his shoulder, as if reluctant to let him see it at all. Zero wasn't about to tell Kaname until he decided that it was time... Then again, he needed to get this over with.

"...Yuuki told Cross about what happened this morning, and for some damn reason, he thought you might have enough emotion to be upset," Zero scoffed as he looked to the bag on his shoulder, then glared back to Kaname. The tension in the room was a little too tight for Zero to be completely happy with... But he would just have to deal with it. He slid the bag up from his shoulder and dares himself to move closer to Kaname, only starting towards the desk.

There he plopped the bag onto the table, and there was the sound of bottles hitting against the table. What the hell? "...he thought you would need this. A lot of it. And I have to make sure you drink enough of it." A disgusted look contorted on his face as he quickly took his step back, as if too disgusted by kanames scent to even be near him. Though soon he stepped back and leaned his broad shoulders to the wall, crossing his arms over his chest, giving more of a sign that he wasn't about to leave.

A curious eyebrow quirked at the invitation the hunter laid out before him. Perhaps he should see what exactly had been in that bag, the clinking of the glass was enough of a giveaway that the contents would not explode in the males face when he opened it up, and if it were Kaien that suggested it then perhaps it wouldn't hurt to see what hid beyond the confines of the soft cotton bag. Extending a pale hand forward, Kaname eventually slid the bag closer and pulled open the bag that lay before him. Though his face remained perfectly stoic, the purebloods insides churned at what his eyes fell onto. There before him lay bottle upon bottle of potent alcohol, whiskies and bourbon, all the way to the more dangerous goods like tequila.

"You expect me to drink this? I do not need to mask my feelings with the likes of alcohol, Kiryuu. Please tell Kaien thanks but no thanks." Closing the bag quickly and pushing it away from him, Kaname glanced up towards the hunter that situated himself against the wall, Kaname frowned lightly. Why was he refusing to move, it was obvious Kaname would not let his self-control slip by in-taking such liquids.

And that was where Zero remained. He did not move from his spot on the wall as he stared down at Kaname, the flicked his gaze to the bottles, then back to Kaname. There had to be a way to get Kaname to drink them... Because Zero was neither moving nor speaking. And he didn't seem to be very likely to obey Kanames wishes just because he had told him. Though his eyes did narrow a bit as he looked at Kaname, waiting for him to finally accept what he had been given.

There was no way in hell that Zero would be taking it back at all... And instead he remained on his 'perch' to watch over Kaname. It was rare that Zero really listened to what Kaien told him but this seemed to be a rare occasion.. Maybe. But he seemed set enough to not move even for a moment. Maybe it would be best to just humor the hunter just this once and drink a little bit... It wouldn't kill him after all.

And they all seemed to be more expensive and sophisticated, something Kaien would know that Kaname would much rather have. And it seemed to be harmless enough... Kaname is old enough to drink enough that he wouldn't get too drunk but also to help him cope with upsetting his precious Yuki. So why not just try it once... And get Zero off his back.

The longer Kaname sat there and waited for the hunter leave, the more frustration built up within him. It wasn't long before he realized that the damned hunter would not leave his presence until he had gotten what he came here for, something the pureblood did not wish to do in the slightest. The very thought of ingesting alcohol was almost incomprehensible for him, to allow such a liquid to take hold of his emotions so easily.. But perhaps it was better than killing Zero from the irritation he could feel boiling up within his system. Tearing his eyes away from the male and back down to the rather large bag, Kaname once again reached forward and pulled out a bottle. Whisky.. Something that would not be completely terrible at this moment.

Pulling a small tray towards him that held several small glasses, Kaname poured two drinks of the brown liquid and darted his eyes over to the male against the wall. "If i have to drink, then i suggest you do too. Otherwise ill destroy each bottle right now" It was only fair after all, who knows what information Kiryuu would get out of him once the alcohol loosened his tongue.

That quickly forced the young hunter to stiffen up, his eyes shooting down at Kaname in a moment and glaring down at him. This was for Kaname to drink, not him... And now Kaname was making ire that the hunter drank along with him. What the hell was he going to do about this? He couldn't just say no... Or Kaname would just get rid of the bottles...

Growling softly as he glared down at the pureblood, as if he hadn't already been doing so, the hunter soon started to lift himself up from his position and walked his way over to where the pureblood was sitting with the bottles all spread out before him. If he was going to drunk something then he might need to start slow.

"...fucking lucky I've had this shit before," Zero softy swore in a way that might even surprise Kaname to be so frustrated. And with that he soon swiped away the small shot and expertly took the drink as if it was a shot. He must have a hell lot of experience in drinking than he was about to spill out... There was a lot more to Zero than Kaname ever knew after all.

Such nasty comments always seemed to amuse the pureblood, after all no one but Zero Kiryuu dared to speak to him like this, it was a death sentence for all that tried. "I believe you are meant to thank someone who offers you a drink Kiryuu, correct?" Reaching his own hand forward to curl around the small glass, Kaname slowly brought the liquid to his lips and took a went down far smoother than he would have imagined, the faint burning sensation of the potent mix trailing down his throat slowly as he felt the liquid settle in the pit of his stomach. Of course it took him quite a while longer than Zero to finish his drink, but sure enough it had been gone within a few moments. Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to relax a little.

Though after pouring both males another slightly larger drink, Kaname couldn't help but look up at the male who had been in his company, slightly curious as to why he had gone along with watching him drink. "Tell me, how many of these do I need to take in order for you to be satisfied?"

"Enough," was the grunt that slipped from Zero's lips as he reached out and took the next shot from Kaname, though he wondered how many of those he really needed... Enough to make Kaname unconscious while hopefully not knocking himself out cold. He still had a job to so and that wasn't getting drunk with his enemy...

Though as he took the 'shot' and downed it quickly, he set it down and pushed it towards Kaname. "...keep going," he muttered, almost as if he was starting to fall into old habits. There was a reason to why he was drinking so easily when he really shouldn't be drinking at all yet... But instead he was refusing to say a word and instead pushed it a little closer to prompt his point.

"And I'm not thanking you for shit," he soon growled after Kaname as he waited for another round. Though he seemed to have moved his hand from his jacket... It meant that he would need to make sure Kaname did not feel danger while they were drinking. It would mean Kaname would have to trust him just enough until he just couldn't figure out just who he was talking to...

Kaname didn't plan to drink so much to the point of not realizing who was in front of him, but of course Zero wouldn't allow him to articulate such a thought as he shoved his glass at him once more. Perhaps if he gave him something with a little more strength, something that wasn't quite as forgiving as whisky would be.

The pureblood would have to be careful of course, although he had been quite an age he had no experience in drinking profusely. It was something he would not allow himself to do as it was known for letting those subjects' morals and control to slip. But it was only Kiryuu with him now, the man he despised the most. Therefor he wasn't completely at risk with undoing each plan he had worked so hard at making.

Taking a different bottle from in front of him, Kaname poured the two a rather large shot of tequila. It was good stuff, the stronger type of brand. Hopefully it would be enough to ease Kiryuu into relaxing. The last thing he truly wished to do was spend his time with a scowling hunter who continued to glare at the elder vampire.

The stronger it was, the better to getting his goal. Because Zero soon took that drink away and brought it up to his lips and downed it as well. He was taking these shots like they were water... Though the tequila had a tougher time getting down. "...ugh, hate that crap," he muttered as he set the glass vain down and slid it a little closer to Kaname. He didn't seem to be waiting for Kaname to take his drink or not... Instead he was perfectly fine just drinking away. He hasn't even been drinking for a few months now, though it seemed like he couldn't dare to be away from it right now. He was relapsing maybe... Or maybe he just wanted the dry spell to be over. Swallowing down the remaining tequila from his throat, he soon looked around. If he was going to be here a while, then maybe he should sit...

"..Got a chair?" Zero asked, his voice not quite as rough but still intense. He wouldn't lose his edge just yet... Though he seemed to slowly be softening just a little bit. A few more drinks and he should be relaxed... The last thing he wanted to do right now is to be caught being relaxed when he was with Kaname. Who knows what would happen...

Downing his own drink with a slight scowl upon his face at the strength of it, Kaname glanced about the room before looking at the large couch that sat in the middle of the room. "Sit there, i'll bring everything over and sit with you." It wasn't exactly like Kaname to wish to sit with the other, but right now it seemed the liquids pooling in his stomach had started to do their job.

Taking both glasses and the arrangement of bottles in his arms, Kaname stood from his previous position and casually walked over towards the couch and seated himself next to the slightly more relaxed silverette. This closeness perhaps wasn't the best idea he had ever had, but the saying had been keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Pouring them yet another drink each, Kaname took the glass into his hands and started to sip away at the liquids. How unlike him, to be able to let go and do something so.. childish. He was well aware that this may have dire consequences but the alcohol also seemed to make the male not care as much as he should..

The enemies were much closer than they ever should have been able to stand... At this point, Zero would have shot out of his seat and snarled at Kaname, probably adding a hard scratch across the face if he had the chance. In fact, a fight should have started by the time he had handed Zero his next shot, which he quickly accepted. But as he downed that drink as well, Zero didn't seem to be quite satisfied...

These were weak drinks compared to what he wished, and as soon as Kaname started to delicately sip into his glass, he stood himself up from the couch. Muttering to himself something that might have sounded slurred, the hunter walked his way across the room and over to the alcohol. He hadn't stolen the good stuff just for it to be wasted... And so he soon took out a bottle of vodka, pure straight vodka, and walked himself back over. Picking up his cup, he almost stumbled back into his seat, his mind growing too fogged to realize what he was doing other than drinking. It was because that was about all he wanted right now... To drink. And he wouldn't let Kaname hog it all as he unscrewed the cap and tilted his head back, only to lightly pour in a mouthful of vodka straight into his mouth.

To say the pureblood was mildly surprised at what the hunter was doing was an understatement, he didn't think it wise that the hunter drink that whole bottle of vodka by himself. In fact if he were to get alcohol poisoning and die from it then Kaien would surely blame him for something like that. But for now he let him be, allowing the silver haired male to down his drinks. Kaname in the meantime had continued to drink three more shots of bourbon. Though it wasn't enough for him now, he needed more. Glancing sideways at the hunter, Kaname frowned. It wasn't polite not to share, especially since Kaname was the one who invited him to drink. Leaning over slightly so that half of his body was roughly pushed up against the other, Kaname reached out to grab hold of the vodka bottle.

"N-no,, Let me have some of that, Kiryuu..." Though he tried to glare desperately at the other as their faces stay inches apart, all he could really muster up was a faint narrowing of his eyes. Though the heady breath of the hunter continuously blowing in his face was slightly disorientating, Kaname tried to pull the bottle from the others hands.

Both were going to regret this in the morning. A lot more than either of them exactly knew. But they would soon find out as Zero drank more and more, sometimes doubling kanames shots as if it was a game of who could stay sober longest. He had completely forgotten of his plans for Kaname... To destroy and kill him when he was off guard, which was obviously now. But all Zero wanted right now was the rest of the vodka.

But soon Kaname started to complain to Zero that he wasn't sharing... And as he leaned over his body to grab the quarter empty bottle, while Zero was pulling it as far away as possible if course, he couldn't help but feel something... Feel the warmth press against his body, the surprisingly hard muscle that rubbed underneath the silly fabrics of his clothing... It felt... Tempting. It made Zero's thoughts vanish in his mind for a split moment, but it was all that they needed...

Because the rubies caught the amethysts and the opposite was just as true. The slight glare that they passed to each other was filled with constricting needs and desires, both momentarily focused on the drink but quickly changing. And as Zero froze in his position, he found he couldn't test his gaze away. And soon, his fingers loosened onto the neck of the bottle, before it slipped away...

Crash.

The sound if glass shattering and the alcohol quickly rushing its way onto the floor was ignored as the two only seemed to be focused on each other. And through the drunk haze their bodies were relying on, their glares began to soften though the heat did not. "...you can't have it, Kuran," zero attempted a growl but his voice had been reduced to a drunken slur. Though the next thing he did was something that he may never wish to remember and would refuse to pick up a glass of alcohol again... The hunter moved his face a little closer, and then hesitated. It was his last chance to come to his senses... But he did not. Instead he suddenly leaned into Kanames own body and met their lips into a soft but heated kiss. Oh, how They would regret this the next day when they came to their senses.

KZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZ

Review Please! We crave the feedback. We do take our readers feedback seriously and into consideration. And don't forget to favorite and subscribe to the story and us! XD


End file.
